The decking industry is increasingly utilizing composite materials as the deck material of choice. Reasons for this trend include durability advantages and an increasingly environmentally conscious consumer base. As a deck material, wood is both limited in its durability and longevity, as well as inconsistent in quality. Composite decking materials are typically manufactured using a mixture of plastic and wood fiber. Many consumers are also choosing such composite building materials as a means of “building green”, that is, choosing more environmentally responsible and resource-efficient practices in the design, construction, operation, maintenance, renovation and demolition of homes and related structures. This practice allows consumers to expand and complement the classical building design concerns of economy, utility, durability and comfort.
Unlike conventional wooden lumber-based deck surfaces that are nailed or screwed to a joist or other supporting member, deck boards formed from composite materials are typically secured with hidden fastening systems employing individual clips. The use hidden fastening systems employing individual clips provides a more “finished” appearance because the surfaces of the installed composite deck boards display little or no evidence of having been nailed or screwed down. Despite this cosmetic advantage, however, hidden fastening systems employing individual clips have practical limitations (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,269 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2007/0289232A1).
Hidden fastening systems employing individual clips have limitations, including: (1) insufficient fastening strength resulting in uneven gaps and loose deck boards, (2) handling of many individual clips resulting in increased time to install deck boards, and (3) repetitive hand motions using drills and screws required for installing individual clip-based systems resulting in increased fatigue on the installers' hands and lower back.
The present installation method and tool facilitate the installation of decking members onto an elongated fastening track in an integrated fastening track system of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,146,303. As shown in FIG. 1 (Prior Art) hereto, which is also FIG. 1 of the '303 patent, fastening track 3 connects successive slotted decking members 10 to an underlying joist or other supporting member 2. Fastening track 3 is attached atop laterally adjacent supporting member 2, which is fastened onto ledger boards running perpendicular to supporting member 2. The leading edge of track 3 is aligned on supporting members 2 such that decking members attached to track 3 will remain parallel throughout the deck installation. The top panel of track 3 contains multiple openings 7 allowing for passage of elongated connectors to optionally attach track 3 to supporting member 2 using screws and/or nails.
“Decking member” refers to an elongated board, plank or other longitudinally-extending construction member having generally flat bottom and top surfaces, and manufactured in convenient widths, such as those suitable for use as a deck surface, regardless of materials from which the members are made or their method of manufacture. A decking member can be made from wood, polymer, laminate, composite, and other similarly suitable materials.
FIG. 2 (Prior Art) hereto shows a cross-sectional view of fastening track 3 of the '303 patent connected to its underlying support member 2. As shown, fastening track 3 has three planar surfaces, including a top panel and two side panels arranged such that the panels form a downwardly-facing channel. A series of receiving tangs, one of which is shown in FIG. 2 (Prior Art) hereto as receiving tang 5, are formed integrally with and extend generally upwardly from the top panel of track 3. A series of pairs of fastening tangs, one pair of which is shown as fastening tangs 4, 4a, adjoin receiving tang 5 on each side thereof.
FIG. 2 (Prior Art) hereto also shows lower tangs 11 formed integrally with and extending generally inwardly from fastening track 3 towards the downwardly-facing channel from both side panels. As shown, Point or edge 6 of each lower tang 11 digs into supporting member 2. In circumstances in which fastening track 3 would be adequately secured to supporting member 2 by the natural compression of the side panels against supporting member 2, lower tangs 11 could be omitted.
As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 (Prior Art) hereto, each decking member 10 to be attached to fastening track 3 has a slot 9 formed along each of its longitudinal side edges. After fastening track 3 is pressed into position atop a supporting member 2, a decking member 10 can be inserted into track 3 by lowering decking member 10 onto receiving tang 5 such that receiving tang 5 slips into the horizontal slot 9 along the opposite longitudinal side edge (not shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 (Prior Art) hereto) of decking member 10. Decking member 10 is then allowed to lay flat, abutting or closely adjacent to fastening tangs 4, 4a on opposite sides of receiving tang 5. Once in this position, fastening tangs 4, 4a align with decking member longitudinal side edge slot 9. Fastening tangs 4, 4a are shown in FIG. 3 (Prior Art) hereto in an “open” position in which each upwardly-extending leg of fastening tangs 4, 4a lies open at an approximate 120-degree angle. Upon alignment with slot 9, fastening tangs 4, 4a are then pressed into the “closed” position into slot 9, as shown in FIG. 4 (Prior Art). When fastening tangs 4, 4a are engaged and in closed position with respect to slot 9, the upwardly-extending legs of tangs 4, 4a stand in an approximate vertical position. When closed, fastening tangs 4, 4a penetrate the lower surface of the longitudinal slot 9. Once fastening tangs 4, 4a are securely engaged in decking member 10, the process of installing the next decking member can continue.